Bikini Rangers Venice Storm
Bikini Rangers: Venice Storm is the upcoming fifth Bikini Rangers season of television drama series. It is also the 5th Anniversary series of the Bikini Rangers series. With FremantleMedia buying the franchise, the show will be produced by Bikini Rangers Productions. On May 20, 2011, LineOne announced that the series would air on Thursdays at 11/10 Central, beginning in the Fall. Plot A reality star (Heidi Montag), a adult film model (Angelina Valentine,Rebeca Linares,London Keyes) and a Model (Tristan Kingsley), are model students of the Venice Academy, under the tutelage of Vanessa Marcil Giovinazzo and Ron Jermey. Although it seems as if they will never be good enough to be full-fledged superheroline, they are the only five left when the evil Lord Negaverse, arrives on Earth and captures all the other model students. Their she, who was kidnapped by Negaverse, decided that they would become Venice Storm Rangers and gave them Venice Storm Morphers to allow them to transform. As the Venice Storm Rangers, they fought to save the world from Lord Negaverse and her space minions, using nitros created by Nicole Oring for emergencies. Over time, they were joined by the Twilight Thunder Rangers, Gina Lynn and Mariah Milano, Tyler Faith as well, who gained knight powers in a trip to the past. Synopsis A new generation of Bikini Rangers must master the mystical and ancient "Venice Solar Symbols of Power", which give them control over the elements of: Sky, Ocean, Nature, Land and Thunder. Under the guidance of their all-knowing mentor and the aid of their devoted animal Nitros, they battle the dark forces of the Netherworld and a mysterious warrior who is bent on destruction. Production LineOne Network hired Daniel Belgrave,Nancy Juvonen and Julie Plec will new executive producers for Bikini Rangers Productions,LLC (Worldwide), along with Tracy Verna Soiseth as co-executive producer for FremantleMedia North America (US). Mike G. Richards will credited as a new creative consultant to the show. Rotating director will helm the project. New season filming began on May 29, 2011 On May 20, 2011, LineOne announced that the show would air moves to Thursdays at 11/10 Central, starting at the beginning of the 2011–12 United States network television season. Celebrity Actress Charaters The Venice Storm Rangers The Twilight Thunder Rangers Other Celebrity Actor & Actress Characters/Allies Acrdia Robo Mayor Jerry Springer Matt Damon Aria Alistar [[Nicole Oring|'Nicole Oring']] Villains Wendy Williams Lord Negaverse Christina Hendricks UMG (Ution Mechaza Gympo) Bonehead Spike Supporting Celebrity Actor & Actress Characters Venice Planet Masters Vanessa Marcil Giovinazzo-is previous mentor to the rangers and is master of the caracal spirit Sofia Vergara-She teaches the techniques of the Cheetah Jayde Nicole- She teaches the techniques of the Rhino Audrina Patridge-She teaches the techniques of the Beetle. Tori Spelling-She teaches the techniques of the Bird. Ron Jeremy-Tests and gives her a Master mode. Arsenal Venice Storm Morpher Twlight Thunder Morpher Weapons Tiki-Blaster Dragon Sword Dolphin Sonic Fin Tiger-Claw Snake Axe Chamelon Axe Mecha VeniceNitro Venice Storm (Season 5): 2011 The fifth season consisted of 48 episodes that aired between Fall,2011. Trivia *It is the first season in Production is set in New Zealand/Australia but will have a mixed American/Canadian/New Zealander/Australian, while it will be set for broadcast in High-definition. *It will also be the first series, part of the newly-improved FremantleMedia banner RTL, to feature an some annual change in costume and cast. *The first incarnation of the series to include the "Next time" segment after each episode. *This is the second series to LGBT-related television programs. (It's was Ninja Mask.) * This is the second season to use Strap-on dildo as weapons. (It's was Ninja Mask) *This is the first regular season in which the 15th ranger. *This is the first team to be assembled from four (4) different factions of rangers,rather than one group from the same power source. * If one doesn't count, Mariah Milano as a Blue Ranger, this is the first season in which the additional animal is given to a non-Blue Ranger,will appear later in the series. * It is the first season to have exactly four (4) morphing calls, no more less. * This is the first series to actually have the rangers attend high school. * This is the first season Bikini Rangers series not to feature a Pink Ranger. * This is the first season Bikini Rangers series not to feature a African American Female Ranger. * This is the first season to the shortest series in the franchise to date, and ends with 48 episodes total of 253 episodes and series each season. * There is a special Behind the Scenes Fifth Anniversary Special on LineOne. * This is the Four (4) Retro Rangers seasons Fifth Anniversary Team-Up Special to have the original colors with their respective genders. Seasons Pre-Azoong Series Azoong Series Post Azoong/Indgo Shore Series Category:Comedy television series Category:Superheroes Category:Upcoming television series Category:Bikini Rangers Series Category:Venice Storm Series Category:LGBT-related television programs